Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pest control composition containing a novel iminopyridine derivative and at least one of other pest control agents.
Related Background Art
Although numerous pest control agents have been discovered so far, the development of novel drugs which has high safety is still required in view of the problem of reduction in drug sensitivity, the issue of long-term efficacy, safety to workers or safety in terms of environmental impacts. Further, in agriculture, in order to achieve a reduction in labor for the pest control work, it is general to mix a plurality of components of a chemical for pest control and treat seeds or farm products during the growing seedling period with the chemical, and under these circumstances, it is required to use a long-term residual efficacy type chemical having penetrating and migrating property. In addition, it is also possible to solve problems such as scattering of a chemical to the surrounding environment outside agricultural land or exposure to a person who performs pest control by seed treatment or treatment during the growing seedling period.
European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 432600 (PTL1) discloses a plurality of compounds having the same ring structure as that of a compound represented by Formula (I), but the compounds are used as herbicides and there is no description about pest control.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-78323 (PTL2) discloses the structural formula of N-[1-((6-chloropyridin-3-yl)methyl)pyridin-2(1H)-ylidene]-2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide (Compound No. 3 in Table 1 of JP-A No. 5-78323), but fails to disclose a preparation method thereof and the compound is not included in a list of the group of compounds that are recognized to have pest control activity (Tables 2 and 3 of JP-A No. 5-78323).
European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 268915 (PTL3) discloses the structural formula of N-[1-((6-chloropyridin-3-yl)methyl)pyridin-2(1H)-ylidene]-2,2,2-trifluoroacetamide (Example No. 12 in Table 7 of European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 268915), but fails to disclose a preparation method thereof and the Example does not include the compound as an example of the compounds having pest control activity.
Chemische Berichte (1955), 88, 1103-8 (NPL1) discloses a plurality of compounds having a ring structure similar to that of a compound represented by Formula (I) to be described below, but the compounds are disclosed only as synthetic intermediates.
European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 259738 (PTL4) discloses a plurality of compounds having a ring structure similar to that of a compound represented by Formula (I), but fails to disclose or suggest a compound having a trifluoroacetic acid imino structure.
Furthermore, these documents do not describe pest control activity when the novel iminopyridine derivative of the present invention is mixed with another pest control agent.